


Unfridging

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (well it has been rebuilt already but shhh), Canon Compliant, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, rebuilding kingsman, the new Knights make assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Whatever agent Galahad's backstory was, it wastragic.When Galahad is called back for a mission, all the new Knights attempt to figure out what exactly is his backstory.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Unfridging

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that for the lovely Solrosan several months ago and just now realised I never posted it on ao3? So yeah, here is me doing it now XD

There were a few conclusions the newest Knights had drawn since Galahad had come out of retirement to help put a stop to Chadwick Price’s attempts at destroying the world.

One, he had definitely held Galahad’s mantle at one point before their time at Kingsman. The lack of awkwardness or confusion from everyone calling him by the code name was proof enough on its own. Even agent Ginger from Statesman, his partner for the mission since Lancelot was out of commission with three bruised ribs and a sprained ankle and because Percival was deep undercover _somewhere_ , had greeted him by that name as if she already knew.

Two, he definitely had some connection to Arthur. Not only was he using a code name that was usually reserved for their leader whenever he was needed on a mission, but no one just hugs like how those two hugged when Galahad suddenly appeared at the manor during the briefing.

Tristan even thought there was enough of a ressemblance for them to be father and son, but Gawain wasn’t convinced. Sure, the fact Arthur had never tried to hide his relationship with Merlin did not mean in any way he didn’t have children, but she simply didn’t get that kind of vibe from them. But none in their group felt brave enough to ask, at least not in the middle of a crisis.

Third, whatever his backstory was, it was _tragic_. The man was definitely efficient, but there was an anger in him that just screamed of unresolved trauma. And even if they were still _young_ , they were in no way _naive_. One usually does not retire from the spy world. Heck, if anyone would have had any reason to retire, it would have been Merlin who had been very honest as to how exactly he had lost his legs to a fucking _landmine_. And yet, the man was still here, the Knights’ most trusted handler.

Fourth, that tragic backstory definitely involved a wife. Galahad wasn’t exactly the silent type if the situation did not call for it and he had mentioned a wife a few time. That in itself sure wasn’t enough to draw conclusions of any sorts, but when one of those mention was something along the lines of ‘after what happened to my wife last time’ paired with Arthur’s obvious guilty looks, well, they were not spies for nothing. They could read between the lines.

And so they had all agreed that Galahad had definitely been a Kingsman agent before his wife had met with a probably spy-related death and he had been left a broken man. Neither of them agreed on whether he had retired of his own accord after realising he could only be a danger to himself in his grief or if he been forced into it by Arthur. But there was no doubt on any of their mind that when duty had called, he had come back to protect those who didn’t even know they needed protection and in some way avenge his lost wife.

A brave man that Galahad, the likes they could only aspire to resemble one day.

Which meant they were in for a bit of a shock at the end of the debrief after Price was successfully put in jail.

“Well that’s me off then,” Galahad announced as he got out of his chair, stretching in ways that should have been uncomfortable but only betrayed how flexible he was, “can’t wait to go back to my wife.”

“Ah, no need for that my dear boy,” Arthur waved from where he was sitting with a benevolent smile. “She’s flying in as we speak. She should be at the manor in about half an hour”

“What? Harry-!”

“You know there’s no stopping her when she’s made her mind. I’d rather make sure she arrives safely to you than have her trek across countries on foot.”

“I think she’d at least hot-wire a car since she’s pregnant, but yeah, you’ve got a point.” Far from looking upset, Galahad rather looked both proud and smitten.

It’s at that point that one of them finally find their voice again.

“We thought she was dead!” As soon as he had spoken, Bedivere visibly blushed looking like a deer in the headlights when everyone minus the newest Knights turned to stare at him with confusion.

“Who? Tilde? Was there an attempt on her life while I was away? What the fuck Harry, why didn’t you tell me!”

Galahad turned to glare at Arthur but the man was already raising his hands up to calm him. “I’m quite sure I don’t know what Bedivere is talking about Eggsy. Merlin would have informed us both, I’m sure.”

But Merlin shook his head from his place across the table, but there was a glint in his eyes that clearly meant he was already putting things together into a clear picture.

Before he could say anything however, another of the new Knight let out an exclamation.

“Oh fuck me! I knew it! I knew I had seen you before!” If Bedivere hadn’t been hiding his head in his arms, he might have been relieved when all eyes turned to Kay, prompting her to continue. “You’re him right? You’re Prince Gary, the bloke who married the Swedish Crown Princess!”

“Erm, yes, I am. I thought you all knew? Isn’t it like… covered in training or something?”

He turned with confusion to Merlin but the handler just leveled him with a bland stare. “You went through training not that long ago Eggsy, you know there is no ‘who’s who in Kingsman’ class. You want to know something, you find sources. We’re a spy agency, not a gossip rag.”

“Tell that to Harry and Roxy when they do spa day with Tilde.”

They could all see the second Arthur wisely decided to stay out of the particular conversation, right about the time Merlin stopped rolling his eyes.

“What Arthur does when off the clock does not reflect the work Kingsman does.”

“What about Roxy?” It seemed like an innocent question, but there was no mistaking the mischievous twist of Galahad’s smile

“Agent Lancelot can do whatever she damn please.”

“You’re just scared of what she’d do to you if you tried to tell her what to do outside of a mission.”

“That’s called ‘having survival instincts’ lad.”

Since everyone else seemed highly invested in Merlin and Galahad’s bickering, the young Knights all decided this was the best moment for a tactical retreat. They clearly had a lot to learn yet, but this they definitely got down to an art already.


End file.
